The Sword, the Cartoon, and Training
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Just a little story I thought up. I only own my character, and the idea for this story. Enjoy.


**The Sword, the cartoon, and the training.**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, and I imagine the new Sailor Moon Crystal series, belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. Double Dragon belongs to Tradewest, and Technos, Japan.**

 **Author's Notes: So those Rodeo-Demented idiots I live with are going to do an event next week, from Tuesday to Friday or some stupid crap.**

 **Are. They. TRYING. to. turn. me. into. Shadow Kahn?**

 **Seriously people! If I don't figure out a way to humiliate the heck out of them, to the point they get rid of me, I'm totally going to end up giving up my dreams, and living as a baby in the Hospital for the rest of my life! I am heading for a complete nervous breakdown.**

 **Don't worry though. This fic is actually written as... Something of a momento of what I did in Koncepts Karate tonight. Enjoy, and please forgive the title and shortness of this oneshot.**

I stood in the dojo, having stretched my legs out, and tied my belt on. My shoes were off as they obviously don't allow you to wear them in the dojo.

I got curious about the box by the water cooler, as I always did. But this time, I picked up the sword.

"Wait there a moment," called one of my younger masters. I held the foam saber so the blade was pointing at him; Pretending it was a Double Dragon saber firing green dragon energy. Well okay, white dragon energy in my case, seeing how white IS my Favorite color after all.

Soon my master returned. He was carrying a pair of foam nunchucks.

I stood and bowed to him, as I always did before the start of the battle. So it's a respectful sign to bow before the fight. So I like doing it, even if I only like the bow. So what? That's just me.

As we battled, I tried to, "Think on my feeet", as they say, using the simple twelve count moves they had taught me here for months. Examples like: One, four, five.

Then there's the moves I made with my body; Back kick, side kick, front snap kick.

So I would use combos like: One, front snap kick, side kick, and Five. Or say, One, Four, side kick, Three.

Then of course I would giggle and try to point out that I'd gotten a hit on him. But thankfully our weapons were only foam, so no damage could be done to them, or us.

"Ooh, that doesn't count," I said after he threw one particular blow. "You only got the blade of my saber."

Well okay, it's not mine. But I'm sure the people who I train with there are smart enough to understand that.

And of course, I was thinking of one of my favorite cartoons at the time as well: Double Dragon. So you can naturally expect me to quote my favorite character from it; Jimmy Lee.

"Back on your rock, Shadow Maker," I whispered, almost a hiss. But of course, I could rather easily explain that I was quoting Jimmy from the cartoon.

Not that he heard me, because he didn't question what I said, or give me the infamous lecture about keeping on task at hand.

Sudddenly, it happened!

My sensei knocked the saber from my hand. But then he tossed the nunchucks aside. I grinned.

So now I was just using my body moves: Side kick, Front Snap kick, punches...

I even had him backed against the wall at one point.

 _'Ooh. Got you now'_ I thought. But he easily made his way out fro the wall, and we continued.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the saber lying not too far from my position. I made a dash for it. But of course, he retrieved the nunchucks.

Finally, I held the saber in front of my face, and bowed, signalling the end of the duel. My master bowed back.

"Believe it or not," I said as I strode up to him, "you gave me an idea for a Fan-Fiction story. So thanks for that." I held out my hand. He gently shook it.

 **Short, I know. Hope you readers enjoyed anyhow.**

 **Getting ideas for a story, done mainly in the styles of Sailor Moon, (DIC English Dub,) and Double Dragon cartoon, but hoping I can add in some elements from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, and Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm cartoon as well.**

 **As of yet, I'm working on a Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal/Sailor Moon/Double Dragon crossover, with help from my new Co-Authoress; Toadstool89!**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
